Simple Life
by AnimeLover1012346
Summary: Ellie is a smalltown girl. She spent her entire life on the farm. One day, in order to help keep a promise her father made, she must lose everything she loves and go to a mansion on the outskirts of London to live as a servant. However, it will be a long road before she may accept the hand fate has delt her.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just touching the horizon when I awoke from sleep. I stretched in bed and yawned as I moved a tasseled lock of glossy, light brown hair from my face. I looked over at my wall clock, it was 5:00 a.m., _same time as always._ I slowly rose and cringed as my feet touched the cold, wooden floor, for as long as I live, I will never get used to that. I stiffly trudged to my small dresser and picked out a small straw hat, a white under shirt, brown vest, tan shorts, socks, and old black boots that were slightly large on me. I then slipped out of my night shirt and shivered as I put on undergarments and tied down my breasts until they were good and tight. I put on my clothes and went into the small bathroom next to my dresser. There was a mirror and a wash bowl underneath and a toilet, that's it. I rinsed the oil and grime from my face and looked in the mirror. I never really knew whether or not I was attractive at the time, I never thought about those kinds of things. I guess I was, I had a round face, high cheekbones, a pointed chin, and rosebud lips. My hair was a mess, but it was a nice color, I'm surprised it never turned blonde from all the time I spent outside, it was a straight-cut, just passed my shoulders, and my bangs framed my face, and I kept it parted on the left. Not the most fashionable hairstyle, but fashion doesn't mean anything on a farm, but practicality does. My skin was very tan, but not quite dark, and there was a rosy patch of skin that ran across my nose and cheekbones, and I have big, greyish hazel eyes. I guess I am…exotic? Well, by English standards, anyway. Papa always said I take after my mother, who was a Native American of the Cherokee Nation. Mama met Papa when he studied abroad and was vacationing in the countryside. Basically, they hit it off really quickly and she came to England with Papa when he finished his schooling. Despite how hasty it sounds, they were very happy and even happier when I was born. Unfortunately, she is no longer with us, but that's a story for another time. I brushed my hair and tied it back, and made my way downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, the thumping of my boots echoing throughout the house. I got out the pans, butter, fat, potatoes and seasonings from the pantry, and then made my way outside to collect some eggs from the coop, fresh milk, and bacon from the smokehouse. The air was cool and refreshing, the sky partly cloudy, and the sun had finally peered over the horizon and began to splash its orange rays across the flat landscape. I decided to quickly clean out the coop and pen while I collected and washed eggs, then returned to the kitchen after I got the milk and bacon and began to cook breakfast. Papa had woken up and came down just in time to receive his plate of bacon, eggs, and pan-fried diced potatoes. "Looks good, thanks Ellie." "I do it every morning; you don't have to thank me." "Oh, but I do. You've grown and blossomed so much in so short a time, I can't help but be thankful to have you." Papa leaned and lightly kissed my forehead, I smiled and squeezed his shoulder, then we continued eating our breakfast. I quickly washed the dishes in the wash bucket and hurried out with Papa to start chores. We collected the rest of the eggs and washed them, replaced the old hay with some new in the barn, fed and watered the horses and the cow, brushed down the horses, and then went out in the field to farm. By the time we were finished reaping, bailing, and stacking, we had a giant hay stack half the size of our house. It sounds like a lot of work for just two people, but if you work hard enough for a few hours, you can get 'a lot' done, and all the while, Papa and I were laughing and joking and picking fun. I was triumphantly standing at the top of our tall stack, dripping with a hard day's sweat, looking over the barren field as the sun was still high enough to keep the sky blue, and off in the distance was a tiny black dot. It was a while before I realized it was a man in a black tailcoat, and it was obvious he was headed for our farm. I climbed down and strode towards the black-clad man. When I had reached him I was a little surprised; he definitely was wearing an all-black tailcoat suit, even his hair was pitch-black and glossy, and his fringe framed his face, one side a bit longer than the other. He was tall, looked like he was in his mid-twenties, and incredibly handsome. He had smooth, ivory skin, long, masculine face, a wide, thin, cat-like smile and big, very light brown, almost red, eyes with long, thick lashes. I was glad my face already had so much natural color, or else I would've been blushing furiously over this beautiful man. "Hello there, young man. Are your parents close by? I wish to speak with them." I looked at him like I had no idea what he was talking about, and not just because he was a stranger who suddenly needed to talk to Papa, but also because he called me a 'young man.' I guess I couldn't blame him, the way I dressed, even Papa called me a boy sometimes. _Note to self: buy some sundresses. _ "Excuse me? Do you speak English?" "I speak English just fine, but what do you want with Papa?" "That is for he and I to discuss." He gave me a sweet, close-eyed smile that expressed that there was nothing to worry about. Still, I squinted my eyes inquisitively at him as I turned on my heel to lead him to the house. I leaned back with my head in my hands and kicked my legs out as I walked, I glanced back and the man in black patiently walked close behind with a proud, perfect posture._ City boys, I'll never understand them._ I rolled my eyes as I increased my pace and we closed in on the house. "Papa! There's a man here that wants to talk to you!" "Who is he?!" Papa was in a different room. "I dunno! Didn't ask!" "You didn't ask?! Ellie, that's rude!" "Well then you ask him!" I turned on my heel to face the man. "Papa will be here in a second. You want some tea?" "No thank you, my business here will be quick." Papa emerged from the hallway wiping something off his hands and stretched one out to take the man's, and they shook hands. "Pleased to meet you, I'm George Reese, and you?" "Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." "Wait, sooo, you don't know each other?" "Never met him in my life, but I see you've already met my daughter, Ellie." "Your daughter?" Mr. Michaelis looked at me with a sweet smile, but I could tell he was annoyed that I didn't tell him I was a girl. Still, I smiled back mischievously, then trotted off to the kitchen to make tea, even though he said he didn't want any. I listened in as they spoke in the living room. "Your daughter is tall for her age?" "Yes, she is. It's probably because she's so athletic. She likes to play and roughhouse with all the boys. Ha, ha! " "She also has very proper speech, as do you. I suppose that means she's receiving a formal education." "Yes. My father was a school teacher, and I teach my daughter." "And she's quite handy, as well." "Yes, she learns very quickly, especially after Tsula passed away." "Tsula?" "Her mother. She was a Native American, Cherokee. It means 'fox'." "I see, I'm sorry to hear that. I had hoped to speak to both her parents." "Why do you need to speak to me anyway? Are you a go-between for people interested in getting married?" "Oh-ho no. My master is already engaged. We are looking to hire her." I stopped dead in my tracks just before I crossed the threshold._ A wealthy man wants to hire me? What for?!_ I quickly walked in and set down the tea and poured each of them a cup. "Thank you. Hmm, the aroma is splendid." I nodded and sat down and eyed Mr. Michaelis up and down suspiciously. "Why does your master want to hire my daughter?" "She's healthy, strong, capable, educated, and you said she's a fast learner, that'll make it all the more simple to train her." "I'm not interested." I blurted out my protest. There was no way I was going to leave everything behind for some spoiled, rich city-dweller. I looked Mr. Michaelis straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry you came all this way, but I'm perfectly happy working with my father and I don't intend on leaving this farm anytime soon. Please tell your 'master' that I respectfully decline his offer." I set down my cup, stood up, and walked out of the room. "Ellie, there's no reason to be this way." Ignoring Papa, I went to my room. "I'm terribly sorry about that. She can a bit…sensitive." "Oh it's quite alright, I understand. But it would really help me if you could convince her to at least think about it." "Sorry, but once she's made up her mind about something, there's nothing I can do about it, even if I want her to." "I see, well that's a shame, she could have a bright future with us." "Probably, but Ellie doesn't really care for anything except this farm." "Yes, I'm sure. But before I go, I would like to let you know about the full benefits of working with us." I lay in my bed, waiting for Mr. Michaelis to leave, and thought hard about the offer he gave me. _No matter how I look at it, it doesn't sound better than this farm, and I'm not leaving Papa here all by himself. He'll lose this place without someone to help him._ The thought of losing the farm terrified me. We almost lost it after Mama died, but some good people from neighboring farmlands helped us pull in our crop just in time to sell and make enough money to take care of everything. We didn't have any payments, this is Reese land, always has been,_ And it'll always be that way. _I rose and walked to my door to open it, but I heard Papa and Mr. Michaelis talking. "I hope you'll think about it. Here, my contact information, in case she changes her mind. Our offer will always be open for her." "Yes. Thank you." I was at the bottom of the steps when Papa said 'thank you.' Mr. Michaelis stepped out from the living room and nodded a smile at me, I nodded back, but I didn't smile. He opened the door, stepped out, and he was gone. I strode into the living room and saw Papa, staring intently at the card Mr. Michaelis had given him. I smiled playfully. "Earth to Papa?" He looked up quickly, startled by my sudden appearance. He looked me with kind eyes. "Is there anything I can do so that you will consider his offer…Ayokah (Bringer of Happiness)?" "Not a chance…A Do Da (Father)." "Ha, ha! I knew your mother for almost twenty years and I still can't read or speak Cherokee like you can." "Maybe it's because 'I am Cherokee'?" We chuckled at my clever remark as I made my way to the kitchen to cook dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at five, as always, washed my face, put on a white, button-up shirt, some grey shorts, the old black boots, and the straw hat. I trudged down the stairs to make breakfast, but I heard Papa and a familiar voice in the living room. I stepped in, and to my utter surprise, Mr. Michaelis was standing in there with Papa. "What is 'he' doing here?" "'Mr. Michaelis' is here to pick you up." "…Wha-why?" I froze. Papa spoke so matter-of-factly, like he was telling me that a friend wanted me to spend the day with them. I was speechless and dumbfounded._ This…this can't be happening. It isn't!_ Sebastian glanced at father, then me, and smiled sweetly as he spoke. "Everything's been arranged, Ellie. Now, pack what you can for now, the sooner we leave, the sooner we ca-" "NO!" My outburst startled both of them. I don't think I had ever shouted like that before. I paused and lowered my head in anger before I continued. "I don't want to be anywhere else! I don't NEED to be anywhere else! I don't need any more then I already have! I was born here, I was raised here, I love it here, and I'm staying here! .HERE!" "That's enough, Ellie!" I was taken aback. Papa had never raised his voice before. He gave me a cold look, but then returned to his gentle, fatherly expression. "I know, Ellie. But you have to go." "WHY!" Papa paused as I looked straight into his eyes, and for just a moment, I saw unbearable pain. It frightened me. "Ellie, I don't want you to go either, but…darling, I…we're losing the farm." In that moment, everything disappeared. Not even Papa was there. Everything just…stopped, and I didn't feel anything at first, maybe a small part of my brain hung on to consciousness so that I wouldn't faint. It felt like I had just been slugged in the head and the realization of it hadn't come full swing yet. Sebastian just stood there, stalk still, completely unaffected by our family spat. "N-no, we can't be. We-we worked so hard and everything was going so well-" "Yes, darling, but…it's not enough anymore. The world is changing, and people don't need or care about us as much as they used to. I have to sell, but even if I do, it won't be enough to support the both of us long enough until you can get married and build your own life, even if we both take jobs." "So your sending me away?! To be a SERVENT?!" "Ellie, I love this land as much as you do, but YOU are more important. I have to care of you first; I'd be letting your mother down if I didn't." As much as it hurt, he was right, even then, I could see that, but I didn't want to admit it. I shook my head as tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. "I don't want to leave. I can't." My voice wavered and cracked at the end as I spoke. "But you have to, Ellie. If you don't want to starve on the street, then you will go with Mr. Michaelis and serve Lord Phantomhive. They have made a very generous offer, you will be fed, clothed, housed, and you will owe them nothing in return." "Except for my servitude! The only thing that will keep it from being slavery is he will be paying me! Other than that, this 'Lord Phantomhive' can do whatever he wants with me!" I spat my retort venomously. I couldn't believe Papa thought that sending me off to serve some baller was better just because I would be living in fancy house! "It's a lot better than you think, Ellie. Now go and pack." I knew I couldn't argue with Papa anymore, so I obediently went to my room and blankly packed some essentials into two small bags. When I returned they were waiting for me at the door. I stared at Papa, willing him to make this all go away, but I knew that was childish and would never happen. As perfect a father he was, he still couldn't fix everything, not even with his hands, and he could fix anything with his hands, or I thought. I gave Mr. Michaelis an evil glance as I passed him but he stopped me. "Please, miss, allow me to carry your bags." "I can carry my own bags!" I pushed passed him and nearly gasped as an elegant, black, two-horse carriage, with purple silk curtains waited for me. Mr. Michaelis stepped behind me and slightly leaned to the side so that he could see my reaction. "Do you like it? I hope it is suitable." "It's 'too much' if you ask me. Why would anyone want to travel in something so gaudy?" I could sense my insult tugged at Mr. Michaelis, but I was too sad to take any joy in it. It felt like I was losing Mama all over again, but for some reason, this felt even deeper. Even though she was gone, I could always see her everywhere in that house and on that land, and that always comforted me. But now I was losing the place where I had all my memories of her. Even though it wasn't like I would never see Papa again, I still knew it would probably be a while before I would see him, if I would even be 'allowed' to see him. I approached the carriage and threw my bags on top of it. Papa came up from behind and I nearly knocked into him as I turned around. I looked up. I could see tears in his eyes. "Papa-" "Take this; it belonged to your mother. She wanted to give it to you when you found a man and left our little home. I had hoped it would turn out that way, but I should give it to you now." He placed a small, metal object in my hand, but balled up my hand before I could see what it was. He drew me into a strong embrace and held me for a while. "I love you, Ellie." I blinked back my tears as he spoke to me in my mother's native language. "I love you Papa." Mr. Michaelis walked to the door of the carriage and opened it to escort me inside. I turned and looked at his outstretched hand, and then his face; it held a big, friendly smile, and I could tell he was trying to make this as easy on me as he could, but I ignored his hand and lifted myself into the carriage. He closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat. I looked out the window and waved goodbye to Papa, and everything else I knew. When I heard the whip, I could almost hear my heart hit the floor; I stared at the familiar, flat countryside. "Goodbye." I looked quickly at the floor of the carriage when I felt something fall next to my foot. I realized it was the metal object Papa had given me. I picked it up and saw that it was a heart-shaped locket. It was about one-fourth the size of my palm, and its color was a dull gold. On one side 'Tsula' was inscribed; on the other was 'George.' I clicked it open and inside was a picture of Mama and Papa on their corresponding sides. A single tear fell to the floor. It shattered like glass. I gazed out the window as the sun peeked over the horizon, and I remembered the morning song Mama used to sing to me when we would wake up in the morning. Despite the emptiness yanking at my heart strings, I sang the song as beautifully as I remembered it. "_We en de ya ho_ _We en de ya ho_ _We en de ya_ _We en de ya_ _Wen de ya ho_ _Ho ho ho ho_ _He ya ho _ _He ya ho_ _Ya ya ya"_


	3. Chapter 3

"What…the hell…is this?" The splendor of the Phantomhive manor was overwhelming! It was so stately, and dignified, and…big. The garden was full of white roses and lavender, and a lovely fountain statue of a woman pouring water out of a giant oil bowl stood before the entrance. It was magnificent. It was strange to think that just a few hours ago I lived in an old wooden house in the middle of nowhere. We circled around to the back, which was just as nice, but as a 'servant' I wasn't allowed to enter from the front. _Looks like I'm a second class citizen as far as these people are concerned. _I frowned at the thought of how many ways this baller is going to try to humiliate and make fun of me. Still, I had to be strong, _for Papa. _I clenched the locket that held my parents, and said a silent prayer for strength to God and Mother Earth. We pulled up to the door, and before Mr. Michaelis opened the carriage door, I opened it and jumped out myself. He blinked but ignored my display of independence as he made his way to show me inside. The inside was even nicer than the outside; I didn't even know a house could be so clean. He led me down a labyrinth of elegant rooms and hallways before we finally reached Lord Phantomhive's study. Mr. Michaelis knocked and opened the door. "I have returned with the new employee, Young Master. Ellie this is Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive, your new employer." _Oh, so I'm an 'employee'? Well I guess it's better than being called a 'servant'._ I stood before the threshold and gazed at the most girly-looking boy I had ever seen. It was almost laughable, he was short, in fact he wore heels just to look remotely his age. He was scrawny, had fringed, glossy black hair with dark blue undertones, and wore an eye patch over his right eye, and the other was a huge, deep blue pool. His skin was smooth and ivory colored, and obviously soft. Even his hands were soft and pearly by the looks of them. He approached and looked me up and down, sizing me up. "What is your name?" His voice was mature and authorative, like he was born to boss people around. I raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eye. "Ellie." "Your 'full' name." I looked at him for a second, but sighed and gave in. "Elliott Ayokah Reese" "What kind of name is that?" "What kind of name is Ciel Phantomhive?" He shot me a nasty glare, but decided to ignore my remark. He walked towards me until we were about two feet away from each other; _he looks even smaller close up. _My mouth twitched as I suppressed a giggle, which he thankfully didn't notice. "You've had a long trip, I'm sure you're tired. Sebastian." "Yes, young master?" "Show 'Ellie' to her room and help her get settled in. You start work tomorrow, so get some sleep." "Whatever." Ciel stopped dead in his tracks, then spun around and glared at me. "You will address me as 'Young Master'." "Why?" "I shouldn't have to tell you why. I'm your master now, and you will address me as such." "Didn't you just say you shouldn't explain why I have to call you master?" Mr. Michaelis stifled a chuckle. Ciel shot him and evil look and he stopped immediately. He cleared his throat and continued. "Don't be a smartass. Now, address me properly." "No." "What?!" "No." Ciel paused and squinted his eye in anger. "I take you in, when you have nowhere to go and house you, clothe you, feed you, and even give you a job, and you intend to be thankless?!" "Oh, like you care about 'poor little old me and my plight'! All you care about is that you have a new, 'paid slave' to do everything for you. Besides, I didn't ask for your help! I didn't even have a choice!" "How dare you! Apologize and address me properly!" "NO! You're just a spoiled baller! You don't deserve my respect!" Ciel paused, trying to stare me down, but to no avail. So he tried a different way to make me 'behave.' "Sebastian…restrain her." "Yes sir." Mr. Michaelis swiftly jumped behind me, grabbed my arms and held them firmly behind me._ What the hell kind of butler is he!_ Ciel slowly walked toward me until he was in my face and narrowed his eyes at me. "You will apologize, and call me 'master' whether you like it or not. That is your place now." "My 'place' is with my father! Why should I have to put up with being treated like I'm less than a person just because you have money and you live in a big house?! You don't 'own' me!" Ciel didn't respond at first, he just concentrated on my hateful glare. He looked like he was thinking, like what I said had stuck a cord with him, but Ciel, for as long as I've known him, hates to admit he's wrong, and would do anything to make himself right. He removed his glove, and raised his hand high. *SMACK!* "Now…will you behave?" Stunned; I had never been slapped before. I mean, growing up in the countryside, playing roughhouse games was normal, and I would get kicked, punched, scraped, scratched, and buy the end of the day I was all kinds of bruised up. But I had never been 'slapped.' What surprised me even more was that it barely hurt at all. Ciel had such…small, soft hands, and his strength wasn't much either. It was too much. "Pfff!" "What's so funny?!" "Y-you're…hand haaa ha ha!" "What about my hand?!" "It's…fufu…it's…YOU HAVE THE GIRLIEST HANDS EVER! HAAAHAHAHA! That didn't even hurt! Oooh what soft, pearly hands you have 'YOUNG MASTER' HAAAHA…HOO-HO. I-I can't stand it hahaha!" Ciel's face turned cherry-red, and I could tell Mr. Michaelis thought it was hilarious too. I stood there, restrained by Mr. Michaelis, laughing my ass off at the most effeminate boy I had ever encountered. I was surprised I could laugh at all, but I guess that was just me trying to cope. Ciel, and his cherry-red face, whipped around and he tried to regain his composure. "Ahem! Sebastian?" "Yes, Young Master?" "Take her to her room." "Certainly." I was still half giggling when Mr. Michaelis pulled me out of the room. We walked down a few corridors before we arrived at my bedroom. "This will be your room, Miss Ellie." "Just Ellie is fine. Hey, uh, am I sharing this room with anyone?" "No, why?" "No reason, just curious." "I thought you just said there was no reason?" I looked at him from the side, then chuckled at his clever remark. But there was a reason why I wanted to know whether or not I was sharing a room. When I was a little girl, I fell off a horse, and I was terribly injured. I was coming around the house, and Papa had made an open fire pit, and something must have spooked the horse because he started to buck. I tried to calm him down, but it was too late, he threw me off and I landed in the pit. My clothes caught fire, and my entire back was badly burned, it was months before I completely recovered, but scars remained. I don't mind them, there's nothing I can do about them, but most people would be uncomfortable if they shared a room with me and they saw them, so I was glad to know I wasn't going to share a room. "Okay, I deserved that one. But still, I don't see why I should half to put up with being treated like that." Mr. Michaelis paused for a moment, pondering over how he should explain it to me. "Most of us in this house put up with him because, despite his bad attitude, he takes very good care of us, and all he asks for in return, is for us to do the same." Mr. Michaelis smiled warmly at me and spoke sweetly. It was pretty obvious that he was trying to make me feel better, and I appreciated it. I looked to the side and into his reddish-brown eyes, and I felt my skin warm as I noticed how close he was to me and I could feel is cool breath on my shoulder. I shook my head a little as he backed away. "That's still no excuse." "Perhaps, but there's nothing we can do about it." "Of course." "Well, then, I'll leave you to your own business now. Good day, and get plenty of rest, you start work tomorrow." "It's still the middle of the day, and I have barely anything to unpack." "Relax for today, but please behave yourself." "You think I'm going to cause trouble?" "After what you just pulled in front of the Young Master, I'm going to keep an eye on you for a little while." "Well don't! I'm not going to 'do' anything bad." "I still need to train you anyway, so you'll have to accept it." I sighed and rolled my eyes. But he was right, he would be training me, so he'd keep an eye on me. That doesn't mean I had to like it. He shut the door behind him and walked away. I stood in the middle of the room, looking around and marveling at its elegance. The walls were a very transparent blue, with dark, polished edging in vine and flower carvings. The floor was soft with a pale rose colored carpet. Right in front when you entered from the door was a window balcony with linen curtains. The left wall was closer than the right wall, and on the left was a large, polished, oak wardrobe with drawers at the bottom. On the right was a twin daybed with a white front and backboard, a white blanket with blue flowers, and white pillows. To the right of the bed was a small, brass, alarm clock, and on the left, facing the bed, was a silver-rimmed full size mirror. On the same side as the wardrobe, but a safe distance away, was a white stone and marble fireplace. "If this is how servants live, I don't want to know how glamorous the actual aristocrat's day-to-day living routine is." I walked to the window and opened the doors. There was a cool spring breeze, the white roses in the garden were pristine, and the tender scent of lavender danced in the air. I was almost happy in that moment, but it just wasn't like home, _this will never be my home._ I stared out at the garden for a few minutes, and I saw something rummaging in the rose bushes. I leaned over the railing and squinted to get a better look. As I focused on the rustling, a messy nest of strawberry blonde hair poked up from behind the rose bush. I leaned further standing on one toe, and then I saw the back of a head, and more messy hair. He turned around, and I saw one of the cutest boys I had ever seen. He had the biggest green eyes and had cute red barrettes to keep his bangs out of his boy-lolita face. "Nice." He was carrying a bundle of roses, probably had some bruised petals. They made him look even cuter. I gawk at him for probably about five minutes before Sebastian walked up to him. It's creepy how perfect he walks and talks and even stands. He must have given him some kind of order because the cute, strawberry blonde, green-eyed, lolita-boy immediately stood at attention and saluted as Sebastian walked back toward the mansion. _Will I have to do that?_ I really hoped I didn't, it looked stupid. I go back into my room and close the window behind me. Looking around, I notice a picture on the mantel piece. At first, I can't tell who or what it is, but after looking closely, I realized it was a picture of Ciel-oops, I mean, _Master_, and who must have been his parents. I couldn't tell which one he took after the most. All three of them looked so happy and gorgeous and…perfect, _I bet his dad was a serious playboy before he got married._ "I guess some people are just lucky." It was three in the afternoon and I hadn't eaten anything all day. My stomach felt like it was ripping itself apart. Food was on my mind, and I was gonna get some. "The kitchen should be somewhere on the first floor. I hope I'll at least be able to snag some biscuits." I peek out my door to make sure the coast was clear. Sneaking around was probably unnecessary, but I wasn't sure if I was even allowed to be out yet. I skulked in a general down stairs direction until I finally reached the first floor. "There's no reason in the world for someone to live in a place as huge as this. Damn rich people." I scanned the area. The mansion was so big you could wander for a whole day and not find anyone, it was ridiculous how much room and stuff this kid had that he would never need or use. _I'll never understand these people._ There was a door close to the staircase, had to lead somewhere. "Why is it so hard to find one damn kitchen? It has to be here somewhere." Then it happened. It hit me like a ton of bricks, but I didn't care, it smelled fantastic! _Food! Hallelujah, I'm so hungry!_ My stomach made a loud animal sound that told me it was time to devour sustenance. Wonderful smells coaxed and teased me into what was finally the kitchen door. From the outside, I could hear the delightful sounds of cooking. Sizzles, bubbles, pops, scrapes, bangs, oh the joy! The mouth was watering something fierce; _I have to eat something now! _I opened the door slowly, peeking in to watch the splendor. To my utter surprise, it was Sebastian who was making all those heavenly sounds and smells, and now sights. It was incredible; I didn't know how he was doing it, but Sebastian made it look easy, like a dance. Sebastian didn't even notice me. "What is it? As you can see, I'm busy." Never mind. I stood there like an idiot for a moment, _asking for food would sound stupid and childish. Maybe if I offer to help, I can get some food._ "I was wondering if you needed any help. I probably can't cook as well as you, but I can do some simpler things." He stopped and looked at me, it creeped me out. Thankfully, he smiled sweetly. "If you really want to help, then could you make a cranberry sauce for the fritters?" "Cranberry sauce? That it? Come ooon, you can give me more than that; I was the only one who cooked in my house for years." He thought for a moment. "Alright then, you can make the fritters and sauce, and d I'll prep the dessert." "Sure thing." After quickly scouring for the ingredients, I began to make my own work of culinary art. Instead of a sauce, I was going to make a cranberry glace and I was going to bread and bake the fritters till crispy on the outside and chewy on the inside. Sebastian gave me some funny looks, but he didn't try to stop me. _Thank goodness, I hate backseat cookers._ The menu was at the door, it looked simple enough. When I was done with the glace and the fritters were baking, I decided to make the salad. Some leaves and vegetables, I decided to add some peppers and tomatoes. When Sebastian was finished, he inspected my work as I coated the glace over the fritters. "Very well done. I never would have thought to make a rich glace. And you breaded the fritters, and then baked them? Interesting." "I hope Ciel likes it." "_Master._" My evil eye shot at him like a dart, he looked right back at me, with cold, demanding eyes. "Shouldn't you be watching the dessert?" "Shouldn't you be watching your tongue?" _Good comeback._ We stood off for another moment, but he gave up and went back to his work. "Take the Young Master's dinner to him." "…Yessir, but, I don't know my way around." "Then I shall take it to him. You finish the dessert." I just nodded. _Definitely do not like him. _He strolled dignified out of the kitchen, and I was left to handle the dessert. No problem. It was just a pie, a meat pie, I think. Easy, they're actually a lot like casseroles, just throw it together and bake, which is exactly what it was doing, which means I just had to wait until it was done. _I'm sure Sebastian will be back before then. Still, I should watch it so that it doesn't burn._ Standing, standing, watching, standing, _This is boring. Even when I cooked back on the farm, Papa was always there to talk to me._ Flashes of home entered my mind. Images of Mama and Papa floated around my head as I remembered all of my happy memories. Tears welled, I try to blink them away, but they fall instead. They hit the ground, one after the other, unable to control them. Then the smell. "The pie!" I ran to the oven, and turned it off. "No,no,no,no,nooo!" The top of the pie was burned. Slumped on a stool, face in my hands, I groaned and the tears started up again. _Go away, tears! Nobody wants you!_ I wiped them away furiously. "My, my, all this over a pie?" Standing a few feet away, Sebastian had been watching the spectacle…he was obviously entertained. I glanced back at him. "It's…not about…the stupid…pie!" I almost sobbed as I spoke. "Then what? After all you did ruin it. I'll have to start over" "Why do you care!? It's just a pie, you can make another one!" "True, but Master is not a patient boy." Sebastian glowered at me, but I didn't care. "I don't care!" Eyes now pouring, I shot up, knocking the stool over. I started to run to the door, but Sebastian caught me by the wrist. I squirmed. "You need to behave, Ellie." "Let me go!" "I'm really starting to get tired of your attitude, let alone your behavior." Sebastian yanked me towards him, then roughly scooped me up and over his shoulder. I kicked and squirmed, but he would just hold me even tighter. He opened the door and walked to the edge of the fountain. "Dammit! Let me go!" "Certainly." He let me go alright, he tossed me into the fountain. Luckily, I wasn't wearing a dress, or I would've probably drowned. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sebastian just smirked and chuckled, bastard. The red-head came running over too us. "Mr. Sebastian! What are you doing?!" "Just teaching a little miscreant some proper manners. If you have time to gawk, then you have time to work. Don't help her either." "HEY! YOU BASTARD! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" I stumbled as I tried to get up. "I don't think that's going to happen." He shot me another smirk and went on his merry way, leaving me at the fountain, screaming in rage. 


End file.
